After Hazel
by the-fan-girl-1234
Summary: Sequel to "After Augustus" Hazel has finally let go of the life that burdened her and rejoined Augustus in Heaven. Now, she has to watch her old life (her mom) continue on without her. Shell rejoin Isaac, for sure and, who knows who else. Caroline is a must, and I might even make it a crossover and add in other books dead characters. I guess you'll just have to read and see!
1. Chapter 1- moving on and letting go

Hazel's pov-

My mother's screams echo through my ears. "I feel so horrible for leaving her" I whisper to Augustus.

"You shouldn't! You lasted longer than any of the others I've seen, and you knew me, loved me even."

"Love you," I correct. "I could talk about you in past tense because that's what death is, but now were together again, and I love you." I look down at my past life. "It's my mother who gets to have loved me now."

Realization strikes, "Others?" I ask him?

Yeah, I kind of summon people here, not just you. Although lately it's been just you. I couldn't have been the one to summon you if I hadn't done at least three before. And I was so lonely here without you, it was a way to keep busy. I've done 87 since I've been here, but now I'm done. Now I have you, and I love you, Present tense."

"Okay?" he asks me, and for the first time in forever the word takes on its meaning again, instead of stabbing me with pain.

Okay. I reply, beginning with him as though he had never left.


	2. Chapter 2- the funeral

The next day, my funeral was held. And I watched.

"You were there." I say to Gus.

"Yup, I know you gave me my cigarettes, Camel Lights, and it heard you, I heard you that it was okay." He paused. "I heard you, but I didn't believe you. I knew you weren't okay, and it killed me to think I had done that to you. And when you read your other eulogy, it made me even sadder. It was different than the one from the literal heart of Jesus. I liked the first one better. Then, every time I saw you hit with grief like a title wave, it killed me more, even if I was already dead. But slowly, you began to get over it, and I could see you regretting it, never letting yourself." Another pause. "I wish you had."

Then he takes me to my funeral, and we both cry through it all. Kaitlyn spewed lies about me, and some other old friends did too. My dad recalled some of our best moments together, and the awful nights he had to spend watching ANTM with me. I was somehow laughing and crying at that, but it was better than just crying. Then it was time for my mom to speak.

"Hazel, well Hazel was so indescribable. She understood so much, yet spoke so little of her mind, until she met him. Augustus was her savior, more than I or anyone else could have been. When she lost him, I didn't know how she was going to cope, and then Isaac stepped in as her savior from Gus, me in the background saving her from everything else, which I truly believe was the easier task. So when she lost him too, I was so worried. Who was going to be her savior now? She was worried she would have to save herself, but I stepped in. Now, I'm no Augustus Waters, and I'm no Isaac either. I cannot even begin to imagine the pain she went through in the past few years. She was always smarter than me, I never understood that book they both loved, the one that brought them together, and to Amsterdam. I watched her fall in love, the two of them fixing each other in every way they could and accepting each other in every way they could not. And then, in the past weeks, I watched her fall apart, breaking in more places than could be healed. She told me Augustus began visiting her, offering to take her away. Each time though, she refused. She wanted to be with me. A few years ago, when we thought Hazel was done for, I whispered to my husband 'I'm not going to be a mother anymore.' I now know I was wrong. When she was staying with me for just one more day at a time, I was no less a mother than I was when she was healthy. And now that she is gone, I am no less a mother than I was yesterday when she said, 'I'm sorry' to me and left. I did not understand what she meant yesterday, as she said it, but I do now. She couldn't come back to me for one more day. She couldn't report her refusal of taking Gus' hand to me, she couldn't watch my proud smile as I watched her heal, come home, and grow into an adult, attend my funeral, and grow old with someone, hopefully someone who could take away the pain of Him, but not try to replace him. No one should ever try to replace Augustus Waters. Hazel was sorry she wasn't strong enough to stay with me. But she was wrong, she was strong. She was strong enough to accept that her time with me was over. Although I have no doubt she tried to resist. Gus probably had to rip her away." She chuckles, at the same time I do. "Hazel, baby, don't feel bad for leaving me. I'm so glad you do not have to suffer anymore. Even though it hurts me, I know you can be happier there than you were here, and I have no doubt you and I will be together again one day. I hope it's you who comes to get me. Until then, I will have to carry your memory in my heart every day. I can't promise you immortality, I know that. And I know how it bugged you that people promised it to Him, but I can promise that I will never forget you. You will always be with me. And if you're listening, I have no doubt He's with you. Take care of her Gus, please take care of my baby for me until I get there. And I promise we can share her when I do. Oh, and Hazel, I will love you present tense, Always. Okay?" and then she returns to her seat.

"Okay, mommy." I whisper, tears rolling down my eyes in a downpour of sadness. But I know she is right, we will meet again someday. So I whisper to myself again, a promise to her and to me, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3- Caroline

**(A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in forever! The reason(s) are:**

**A. I've had an extreme case of writers block. **

**B. I've been super buisy with finals and graduating (8****th**** grade :P)**

**C. I honestly loved where I ended this last time and I wasn't sure if I wanted to add anything, but thanks to follows and reviews I'm going to**

**So here it is! )**

After attending my own funeral and promptly falling right back into my depression of dying, I fiannly asked Gus,

"What do you do all day?"

He cracked a grin "shoot metaphorical basketballs that form out of thin air"

"You heard that little Augustus-ism."

"Yes, I pretty much heard everything you did since I died, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. But really, what do you do?"

"since Isaac came, we play a lot of video games. I also hang with Caroline sometimes, but not in a romantic way. She understands that I'm yours forever. Plus, her ex from before me is here too."

"Can I meet my processor?"

"I don't see why not." He replied with a famous crocked smile.

* * *

When we arrived, I realized me and Caroline's healthy self's really didn't look that alike. That, or shed changed a bit while up here. Actually, I haven't seen myself lately. Have I changed?

"Hey Gus!" she said with a smile that was almost as dazzling as Gus's. Then she saw me.

"Is this the famous Hazel Grace Lancaster!?" she asks of Gus.

"That I am." I reply to her.

Surprisingly quickly she suffocates me in a bear hug. "Thank you for making him happy." She whispers in my ear. "I think all I ever did was hurt him. You on the other hand managed to help while you were broken yourself. Although, I think he helped fix you too. However it happened, I'm glad you were able to do everything I couldn't give him."


End file.
